The Purple Lord Of Darkness
by Lil6ter
Summary: No one is ever safe…not from him. He will grab hold of even the most powerful and force them to do his bidding. Such is the way of the one known only as The Purple Lord Of Darkness.


It was coming

_Disclaimer: I love the only Inuyasha related thing I own. My cute little chibi inu key-chain which lives out its happy life on my iPod making fashion statements everywhere (Ha! Take that Parris Hilton! You want something hot? Then look at my iPod cuz it's so cute and knows how to accessorize.)_

_The Purple Lord Of Darkness_

_By: Lil6ter_

It was coming.

The leaves and foliage crunched under their feet as they ran, trying to escape the horror that was following their every move. It was drawn to them, like the proverbial moth to the flame.

There was a loud crash.

The sound was a large tree falling.

It was getting closer.

No matter how fast they ran, no matter where they ran, it seemed to never loose hope. It never once faltered in its pursuit.

They were entering a thicker part of the forest now in a weak attempt to detour the beast, but it was to no avail. It carried on, still hell bent on following them wherever they went.

It was even closer now. So close, that its frightful visage blocked out the sun, its shadow grazing their heels as they continued to run, desperate to find their salvation.

Sango was in the lead along with Kagome, the men having insisted that they bring up the rear. While the idea had been Inuyasha's, who was running behind Miroku, Sango was sure that the reason the monk had agreed to such an arrangement had nothing to do with protecting the women, but rather, preying on the women with his lecherous eyes.

Another crash.

It was getting even closer yet.

They had all been in Keade's village when they heard the cry of demon. They immediately went to work to eradicate this demon, leaving only Shippo behind in their mission. The threat of Naraku was long gone, but now they had something even more sinister to deal with. It was the lord of darkness himself.

They were panting heavily now from trying to lead this monster away from the village, and though they did not know what the price would be, it seemed as if their plan was working.

The summer heat was not working in their favor, only helping in making them sweat profusely and slow them down.

The girls had just gained some more speed, Kirara running beside them as they jumped over a long dead log, when they heard it. The sound that brought all of their worst fears to life.

It was the sound of Miroku falling down, having tripped on the tree, and catching Inuyasha on his way. Their limbs were hopelessly tangled, and the beast was getting even closer by the second.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out in fear as Sango cried out to Miroku.

It was almost upon them now.

"Just…just go on without us!" Miroku called out to them, the fear evident in his trembling and exhausted voice.

"We will be alright!" Inuyasha agreed, desperate to get his love away from the situation at hand. He may go down, but he did not want this to be for naught. He wanted Kagome to live. They were engaged now, but if they could not wed, then let it be that she found happiness in the arms of another.

Kagome quickly shared a look with Sango, silently agreeing on what they had to do save their fiancés. After all, now that Naraku was dead, Sango and Miroku were free to start their lives together as well.

"We leave no man or hentai behind." They concluded as they ran to save their friends and loves. They pulled them up, untangling Inuyasha from Miroku and setting them firm on their feet on the other side of the log.

It was just yards away from them now.

They continued to run.

"This way!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted out pointing to the right, having quickly formulated a plan in his mind to alter their direction and defeat this monster once and for all.

They ran through a thicket to the left and continued to run until they saw it. It was a cliff.

It was so close now that they could clearly see the whites of its eyes…and the green of its belly. Its purple skin shown in the summer light as they came to a clearing at the edge of the cliff. Its big toothy grin might have fooled some, but this reptile had a long way to go before they were convinced of its innocence. It reeked of pure, unadulterated evil in a visage of happiness.

They had heard of this reptile…and the many allegations brought against it.

This Barney would not get the best of them.

It could sing, "I love you" as much as it wanted, but the fact remained that it was trying to harm the village, and tear them apart from each other. It could love them as much as it wanted, so long as it understood that they hated it.

Barney continued forward, pressing the group to the cliffs edge. They could feel the crumbling rock below their feet and the long drop below them.

He was only feet from them, still singing his love to them, when finally Kirara transformed and flew away with Sango and Miroku on her back, out of harms way. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome and jumped out of harms way with her, landing on his back with Kagome on top. They all watched with a sigh of relief as Barney continued to follow Sango and Miroku off the side of the cliff, falling down to the ground below all the while singing, "I love you".

It was over!

They would fear Barney no more!

At least…that is what they thought until he got back up and continued to wander aimlessly in the direction of the western lands.

It was like the thing Kagome called the Duracell Bunny. It just kept going and going and going…

At least now they would not have to deal with him.

They would leave that to Sesshomaru.

Sango and Miroku silently landed, moments after Kagome had pushed herself back up, straddling Inuyasha as he leaned on his elbows.

It was too good a scene to simply let slide by uncommented on according to Miroku.

"Why Inuyasha! I did not know that you and lady Kagome were going to engage in such activities _before_ you were wed! Perhaps you would be so kind as to give me a few pointers when you are finished."

"Shut up you pervert!" Inuyasha cried, his face already flushed from the run deepened in color to the point that he looked like a sun-ripened tomato. Kagome was no better, but was too tired to argue with the village pervert at the moment.

"But Inuyasha! I merely wanted to further my knowledge in such a fascinating topic. Tell me, do you see stars whe…" he replied innocently until he saw stars of his own, though through a different _activity_.

Sango, who had had enough of this topic had knocked him out once again, and now looked down at his crumpled, twitching body next to her feet.

"One of these days…" she mumbled to herself.

"It is alright Sango. He did not mean any harm." Kagome said to her, trying to sooth her, but also ruffling the hanyou beneath her the wrong way.

"Did not mean any harm!" Inuyasha shouted as both he and Kagome got back onto their feet. "How the hell do you think that what that damn perverted monk said was not gonna 'harm' us?"

"Well," Kagome started, wrapping her arms around a very flustered Inuyasha, "I am sure that he just wanted to learn a few things from a great. And in a few days, you can show _me_ just how _great_ you are."

"Ahem…"

The now even redder Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at Sango who had just cleared her throat to get the couples attention and prevent them from going in exactly the direction that the monk hinted at.

"Shall we get going back to the village now? It is hot out and I think that it would be a good way to relax if we went swimming in the river near the village."

With that, it was agreed upon that they would pack up the monk and go home to the river. After all, it was _hot_ out.

The group, once they had gotten Shippo, stayed in the river until sunset, enjoying each other's company until it was too late to stay there any longer.

They were now sitting in front of a fire at Keade's where they had just finished eating fish that Inuyasha had caught for them from Kagome's insistence. He never really could resist her, much to contrary belief.

Shippo was curled up with Kirara, stroking her soft head.

Sango was sitting, or rather leaning, peacefully on the now awake Miroku, gazing up at the stars with him thinking of their life that was and their life that will be. They murmured to each other sweet nothings and their hopes and dreams for in the next few days to the next few years.

Kagome preferred Inuyasha's lap to the hard ground, laying in it and on him. She sighed contentedly, nuzzling his shirt flaps open a little so she could nuzzle his chest.

Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his lap, stroking her hair with his clawed hands. He had never been happier. This was all he had ever wanted in life. People who accepted him, and a woman who truly loved him for _who_ he was. He could not wait until they were wed. After tonight, he had three nights to wait through until she was official his, and he hers, in mind, body, and soul. Literally.

Everything was perfect. But one thing still kinda bugged him.

He sighed.

His mood had not been lost on Kagome, and she knew that there was something was troubling him.

"Inuyasha…what is it?"

Her question had caught the attention of the others.

"It's nothing," he murmured, burring his nose in her hair and inhaling. "I was just wondering what Sesshomaru would do when he saw Barney. It does not really matter though as long as it does not come back here."

"I am sure that he can take care of it and himself." She teased.

"Yeah." He agreed.

* * *

_In the western lands at the same time…_

"I love you, you love me...we're one big happy family…"

"Come on lord Sesshomaru, sing with us!" a very happy Rin encouraged.

"Rin…"

He should have never followed the strange singing that he had found in his lands earlier that day. It had only lead to his own privet hell. Rin had insisted on sparing the creatures life, and now he was paying the price.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru?"

He sighed at her begging tone. He did not care where this thing had come from, but someone was going to pay for this.

Someone was going to pay painfully for this.

Preferably with his claws.

He really needed to rip something to pieces right now.

He looked down at the expectant girl who was singing with the oversized purple reptile.

He began.

"I love you…"

A/N: Tee hee…I bet that no one saw that coming huh? I wrote this a while ago, but I just got too caught up in other things and kinda forgot to post it. Sorry? Before anyone asks though, this story was NOT inspired by gothicgirlinlove's story _**boredness. **_I showed her a picture and we both got different story ideas from it. (Ask me if you wanna see the picture and I will find it for you). It just took a while longer for me to put mine up. I think part of it, besides for forgetting about it, was getting a good summary and title. I'm still uncertain about them, but I wanted to post this sooner rather then any later. I also don't know if this is a one-shot or a vignette. Tell me what you think about it, and check out my other two stories!

End Disclaimer: I do not own Barney.


End file.
